


I Miss My Lover, Man

by Bill_Hader_Simp



Series: Short and Sweet Bill Hader Fics [2]
Category: Barry (TV 2018), The Skeleton Twins (2014)
Genre: Depressed period, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, sad Bill, sad you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Hader_Simp/pseuds/Bill_Hader_Simp
Summary: It had been a month since you and Bill broke up. You’ve been trying your best to stay happy, but it's hard to stay happy when all of the sudden you’re alone in your apartment, and have no one to come home to.
Relationships: Bill Hader/You
Series: Short and Sweet Bill Hader Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026556
Kudos: 5





	I Miss My Lover, Man

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why they won't let me change this. BUT THIS IS NOT THE END! THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS COMING!

It had been a month since you and Bill broke up. You’ve been trying your best to stay happy, but it's hard to stay happy when all of the sudden you’re alone in your apartment, and have no one to come home to. You don’t even just miss Bill, you also miss the girls. Bill let you meet his daughters after you two were dating for a couple of months. He could tell you loved kids, and he trusted you with his. You and the girls used to play together almost every time they would come to see their dad. No, the girls never called you Mom, but you never wanted them to. They have a mother, and You and Bill both respected her very much. Bill was by far the nicest man you’ve ever dated. He treated you right, and let’s be honest, you never had the best track record with dating. You and Bill would go on dates every friday night, nothing too special, just a little night for just you two. You miss those dates, but the thing you miss the most was cuddling up on the couch with Bill watching old movies, going to bed and sleeping on Bill’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as a gentle lullabye, and just simply having Bill say he was proud of you or that he loved you. You and Bill were the definition of soulmates, everyone was jealous of you two’s relationship, including the press. You knew you could never simply get over Bill, but as soon as you thought you were slowly getting to that, you saw the magazine at the checkout counter.   
\- “Perfect Couple” Bill Hader and Y/N Split. Hader Says Y/N Was Manipulative?-   
You quickly picked up the magazine and continued through the grocery line.   
Once you got home, You opened up the dreaded news.  
After only a year of dating, Bill Hader and Y/N split. We spoke to Hader to ask why they broke up. Bill says “She is a great woman, I still respect her. We simply didn’t see eye to eye. And if we’re being honest here, she was pretty manipulative.”  
As you read this, your face turns cherry red and tears roll down your face.   
“What the fuck! What is wrong with him!”   
You quickly pick up your phone and speed dial your best friend Haley,  
“ OH MY FUCKING GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD SAY THAT! TO THE PRESS OF ALL PEOPLE!”  
Your hands are shaking from anger at this point.   
“That’s fucking ridiculous, He’s an adult. He knows he can’t tell the press shit!”  
Haley is equally upset at this point. 

After your quarrel with the press, you honestly considered calling Bill in your pissed and drunken state, but you ultimately decided against it. You weren't upset or angry that Bill had said that, you were simply hurt. That stung really bad, because you truly loved Bill, and even though you two broke up, you would always love Bill.


End file.
